Hyena Droid Bomber
The Hyena-class Droid Bomber, or the Hyena Droid, or commonly known as the Hyena Bomber, was a Separatist aerial unit that was specially modeled to carry and drop explosives, similar to the Republic's Y-Wing Starfighter. Hyena Bombers were rarely used for outer planetary assaults due to their lack of agility and basic weaponry. Hyena Bombers were used throughout the Clone Wars, most notably during the Battle of Ryloth. Appearance Hyena Bombers were very similar in appearance to Vulture Droids, though they were much larger and wider. They followed the identical silver and blue armor colorations and were armed with a variety of weapons, including light laser cannons, torpedos, and proton bombs. History Battle of Ryloth At the Battle of Ryloth, Hyena Bombers were armed by Battle Droids and left to bomb the villages of Ryloth, as ordered by TA-175 and Wat Tambor. Since this jeopardized the Republic's war efforts, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, their squadrons of Y-Wing Starfighters engaged the Hyena Bombers. While they were able to thin their numbers, several bombers received orders to bomb the capital city of Lessu. Just before the bombers could destroy the city, however, Skywalker and Tano destroyed the remaining bombers, saving Mace Windu's forces. Battle Of Malastare In the Battle of Malastare, Hyena Bombers were ordered to bomb the Republic walkers by their commanding Tactical Droid. Battle of Sullust main hangar.]] In the Battle of Sullust, TJ-912's Destroyer launched Hyena Bombers alongside their new Droid Tri-Fighters. When Count Dooku ordered TJ-912 to eliminate his assassin, Asajj Ventress, who was dueling Generals Kenobi and Skywalker in the main hangar aboard the command ship. TJ-912 dispatched several Hyena Bombers to assault the hangar. One the bombers became heavily damaged in the process and flew on a suicide run. While the attack crippled the Dreadnaught, Ventress and the Jedi managed to escape alive. Battle for Ringo Vinda During the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Trench launched numerous Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters to engage the Republic Navy. Many Hyena Bombers were destroyed during this battle. Battle of Scipio During the Invasion of Scipio, Hyena Droid Bombers headed with Vulture Droids to bomb the Republic ground forces holding the ground. Hyena Bombers bombed the ''Consular-''class cruiser and then bombed some of the Shock Troopers as some tried to destroy the bombers. Later, when the Republic arrived to stop the Confederacy of Independent Systems invasion force, several Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers launched off of ''Munificent-''class star frigates and [[Providence-class carrier/destroyer|Dooku's Providence-''class carrier/destroyer]]. The Hyena Droids passed the Z-95 Headhunters and went to attack the cruisers. After, Dooku and Kraken left the system, Anakin Skywalker and his army of LAAT Gunships moved in to engage the enemy forces on the ground. When Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers saw the Republic forces headed towards them, they launch and head towards the enemy. All the Hyena Bombers were destroyed which only left the Vulture Droids to engage the Headhunters. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *Supply Lines *Liberty on Ryloth *The Zillo Beast *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' -- "Republic Defender" *Citadel Rescue *Nightsisters *Massacre *The Unknown *Crisis at the Heart *The Big Bang *The Bad Batch Category:Ships Category:Separatist Units Category:Droids